Frosted Roses
by orchidlove123
Summary: I'm new to fanfics, but I hope this is good! The Titans are having a pretty regular life, and Red X has joined their team. When a mysterious girl crashes through the tower, everything goes chaotic. All of the titans except for Red X and Cyborg have a boy/girl friend, but Cy doesn't even want one. Will Red X try to find out more about this girl? WHO is she? Redx? some robstar bbrae
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Robin's POV**

Robin looked over at his teammates. Starfire was cooking meatloaf for dinner, while Raven leaned up against the counter reading her book. Beast boy, Cyborg, and Red X were playing Supersmash Bros. Brawl, being quite loud as usual. Red X had decided to join their team and be a hero instead of a thief. He didn't tell much about his past, and we were ok with that. He said his real name was Jason, though. He had brown combed back hair and brown eyes.

"Ha! Did you see that, Cy?! I just totally crushed you bro!"

"Oh ya grass stain?! Just you wait till the next round!"

"You guys shouldn't be looking forward to anything, cuz I am gonna destroy you BOTH!" Red x screamed.

"Can't you guys keep it down a bit?!" Raven glared at the boys with one set of red glowing eyes.

"Sorry Rae…" Beast boy hung his head. Raven and Beast boy had been dating for a couple of months now, and same with me and Starfire. I had finally mustered up the courage to tell her how I felt.

"Robin? Friend Raven? Would you like to try the loaf of meat?"

"Sure." I got up to walk over to the kitchen.

"Maybe later." Raven didn't even lift her eyes off the book she was reading.

Hey Starfire, are you making some tofu-loaf too?" Beast boy asked.

"Dude," Red X made a grimace, "That's disgusting."

"Hey! But its good if- "

Sharp pieces of glass hit our faces as we all whipped around to see what just broke through the Titan Tower. A girl came hurling toward Red X, who saw the unconscious teen and jumped out of the way. She hit the back of the couch with a thud and fell to the ground. All the Titans surrounded her, not sure what just happened.

"What the..?"

"How did this happen?"

"Who is she? What is she doing here?"

"Everyone, back off! I think she's trying to wake up!" Cyborg screamed.

They all took a step back and kneeled down to see her better. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal ice blue eyes, but only drifted closed again.

"He..help..." She tried in vain to lift her head up, but only fell back with a thud. In stead she lifted her hand up as if to reach for something, but then small snowflakes appeared from her fingertips. She let her body go limp and fell into unconsciousness.

"What the?!" BB asked.

"I don't know grass stain, but this isn't good. Raven, help me get her to the med bay!"

**_Okay… So how was it? I also drew a picture of the girl and put it on here so you know what she looks like. I drew it on an airplane so it's not super good. I hope you guys like it! I don't know if I can put pictures on here, but I will try. However the same picture is the cover picture for the story. If any of you know how to put pictures on here, please tell me! :-) _**

**_-orchidlove123_**


	2. Frosted Roses Chapter 2

**Heeeellloooooo! Thank you if you have commented and have followed and/or favorited me! I think that's how you would say it… hmm… FA-VOR-A-IT-…ED… well, anyways, I'm sorry the update took **_**forever!**_** I have been busy lately, and it is hard to find time. By the way, I'm really sorry if I keep switching from first person tense to third person tense. Tell me if it is bothering you, and I will do my best to fix it. **** Please though, more comments! **** Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Teen Titans, only the mystery girl and the idea of this story.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Raven's POV**_

As soon as she was on the medical bed, I got a better look at her. She was skinny and fit, with jeans on and a lace-like (but not see through) shirt that had a wide neck, showed her stomach, and the sleeves went to her elbows. Her hair was long and a light blonde color and it went all the way to her knees, with a single braid going down the middle of the back. The odd thing was the snowflake crest on her forehead.

"Raven, can you heal her?" I turned around to see Cyborg staring at me seriously.

"I meditated earlier today, so I should be able to."

"Good." He turned back to figure out the monitors and get an IV into her.

I walked over to the teen and placed one hand on her head. I was waiting for the vision of her injuries, but instead a black cloud blocking the way.

"Cy, I can't."

"Can't what Rave?"

"I can't heal her!" I didn't know what was happening!

"Well can you get in her mind?" He waited for answer, looking at her glowing eyes.

"Yes."

_In Raven's mind…_

I appeared in the midst of below zero water, ice above me. I thrashed and screamed, but I only heard a distant call reaching out to me before everything went black.

…

"Rae? Raven!? Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Beast Boy's frantic face looking at mine.

"Wha…?" I looked around. I was lying on the floor with Starfire, Robin, and Beast Boy crouching over me, and Red x and Cyborg still taking care of the girl over by the bed.

"You screamed, and then crashed back against the wall…" Robin explained.

"Friend, you are unharmed?" Star placed a hand on my knee.

"Ya, I'm fine… just lay off, it's hard to breather when you're all around me." I said, sarcasm dripping from the words.

I stood up and brushed off the dust stuck to my suit. I started to head towards the door, but stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Raven, where are you going? But more importantly, what did you see?" I heard Robin's concerned voice. I didn't bother to turn around.

"I'm going to meditate." I kept walking.

"But what did you see?" He took a step towards me, but I kept walking, not giving a reply.

"Raven, wa-"

"Yo Rob, I could use a hand over here! We need to put restraint straps on this lil' lady. We don't know what she's capable of, and if she wakes up and is angry… well, you know what could happen."

_Later on…_

I walked back into the med bay, feeling better about my emotions after half an hour of meditation. Cyborg was cleaning the wound on her side that looked very painful, and Starfire sat anxiously on a chair, waiting for the girl to wake up into consciousness. Raven saw Robin sitting next to Star with his hand on her knee, but he whipped his head towards Raven and gave her a stern stare. I just shrugged it off, knowing that he would keep trying to ask me, and glanced over at Beast Boy, who was a dog curled up in the corner, just sleeping.

"Hey Rae, did you get the girl's name when you were in her mind?" Red X walked up to me.

"Yup." I didn't actually get her name, but it was just fun to mess with X.

"Well, what was it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why?!"

"Just 'cause."

"CAUSE WHAT?!" He looked as if he was going to explode if he didn't get her name. Which, of course, just made it all the more fun.

"Never mind."

"AHHHHH!" Red X just through his hands up in frustration and stalked off to sit by the teen again.

I walked towards the girl, and got a good look at her. The wound on her side looked extreme; not even I could heal that. It had stopped bleeding, but I could tell she had lost a lot of blood. It would take at least a month or so to heal. The thing I was most curious about was the snowflakes. As I thought about the snow, I walked back into the kitchen and made some tea. I decided I would meditate about it on the roof. After thinking about the topic, I decided to go down to the med bay again and see how they were doing.

Now everyone was sitting down, except Cyborg, who was just going through some stuff on the computer. I walked over to the teen and took my hood off to see her better. I studied the snowflake crest on her forehead, but I jumped back when her ice blue eyes flitted open.

She tried to sit up, but was stopped from the restraint straps. She furrowed her eyebrows, and looked up around her. She started breathing hard, and Robin and Cyborg got up. She whipped her head back and forth, not knowing what to do. Her emotions came off in waves, and Raven felt it all: confusion, anger, fright, and so on. Cyborg, Robin, and I all took another step towards her, but stopped when she gave us a glare.

She looked down at the restraint straps that held her arms, waist, legs, chest, and feet, and bent her hands towards the ones on her chest. Ice burst out from her hands, freezing the straps, which made it easier to break. She sat up abruptly and broke the one on her chest, and then doing the same with the others.

"Wait!"

"Stop!" Robin and Cyborg waved their arms and yelled. She looked at them, but then her eye caught mine.

"You were in my mind." She growled, and, freeing herself from the last of the straps, jumped over to me. She kicked me, and I stumbled backwards. She used the time to attack; she lifted her hand, and ice shards came flying towards my head. I quickly put up a shield of black energy, but I couldn't hold it up for long.

**Ok… so, how was that? Sorry if there was not a lot of dialogue, but the next one will be better. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
